Sarjo
by alphacadet0520
Summary: Sarjo falls in love with another crew member within the Inner Order Crew and their lives turn upside down as they enter their first relationship. He talks! SarjoXOC A former oneshot.


Title: Sarjo

Author:alphacadet0520

A.N.: Totally OOC-ness here. Sarjo actually talks! Yeah, I know! he never talks but you cant remain silent all the tme. this is just something that came to me and just had to be put down...it was also done in the summer too so I guess this should actually be one of my summer updates but what the heck. This is rated a little above normal for the end. I seem to be really inot romances at the mo!

Disclaimer: I dont own anything and never will! I only own my O/Cs Ashley and her dragon, Ashlee. (I seem to like names beginning with A for some odd reason!)

On with the fic!

* * *

A smile.

That was all that sent Sarjo's heart a flutter...a smile.

He thought of her blue hair and loving smile as she tended not just to her own dragon but everyone else's willingly. She often spoke to him quietly, often about recent races and the other crews: who she had seen acting oddly, who seemed to be ill...you know, just tit bits and nonsense, yet he enjoyed it. Heck, she was one of the only people who he would actually speak to properly apart from Khatah and she actually listened! But Sarjo could never hide one fact properly: that he had fallen for her…Ashley.

Sarjo laid thinking about her in his quarters in the Inner Order compound. He just couldn't get her out of his mind.

Ashley didn't really race, preferring to look after the dragons and the crews gear with a couple other crew members but when she was on the track, she could really race! Her determined face and laughing smile…he couldn't get her out of his head!

Sarjo sighed, sadly and sat up, rubbing his face.

There was one flaw in the whole thing though: he wasn't sure Ashley even liked him as more than a friend. He sincerely hoped she did but he didn't want to end up hurting each others feelings.

At that moment, the door opened and Khatah strolled in. "Hello, Sarjo." Seeing his friends' troubled face, Khatah added, concerned, "Are you alright?"

Sarjo shook his head and turned his face away, slightly ashamed. He couldn't face Khatah with this…could he? Could he just ask Khatah for his opinion or even talk and admit his feelings for Ashley to his best friend? Khatah was the crew leader after all and could decide that it was inappropriate for Sarjo and Ashley to be together!

Khatah frowned then said, "Do you want to talk about it?"

Sarjo did not respond and remained silent. He couldn't say anything! He was too embarrassed.

Sitting down beside Sarjo, Khatah murmured, "If you want to be left alone, just say."

Sarjo looked up and shook his head, urgently. "No," he said, quietly, "no, it's okay Khatah. It is...it's just..." he fell silently again. _I can't keep secrets from him! If something happens…_Sarjo sighed, deciding he had better ask Khatah. He needed help with this.

"Sarjo?" asked Khatah, quietly.

"Have..." started Sarjo then he stopped frowning. _How do I phrase this?_ He asked himself.

Khatah just watched him curiously.

"Have you ever fallen for someone but they haven't shown that they are even interested in you?" Sarjo finally asked, feeling himself going a little red.

Khatah could not help but smile. "A girl?" he said, laughing quietly, "This is about a girl?!"

Sarjo cleared his throat nervously, not trusting his voice.

That was all the confirmation that Khatah needed and he smiled. "I haven't," he said in answer to Sarjo's question.

Sarjo smiled. "Yeah, I guess not." _I guess not. He's Khatah after all!_

They fell silent again and Khatah remained seated at his friend's side.

Sarjo finally said, "Do you...think...I should, you know, tell her?"

"Who is this her?" asked Khatah, interested. When Sarjo refused to answer his question, Khatah answered his friends question finally. "Maybe but, Sarjo, be careful you don't hurt her feelings or your own, okay?"

Sarjo nodded and watched Khatah leave.

He needed some time alone anyway.

Ashley sat down exhaustedly beside her own dragon and felt him nuzzle her arm in reassurance. She grinned at Aslee, her dragon, and tried desperately not to fall asleep.

It was getting late in Dragon City and Ashley had been doing the last rounds of the dragon stables before heading to bed. It usually fell to her to do this round, being seen as the rookie of the little group of friends that she was apart of. She was the newbie in the end but it still annoyed her. "I hate being the rookie," Ashley grumbled to her dragon.

Aslee always listened to her complaints and rarely responded, just enjoyed being around his young Human. Tonight was no different.

"Just because I'm younger than them by a few months doesn't mean that they can tease me yet they still do." Ashley sighed heavily. "It's not fair."

A small movement caught her eye and she looked up in alert.

Aslee raised his head and gave a small warning growl.

Someone was here. Whether it was friend or foe Ashley didn't know.

She stood slowly and crept inch by inch towards the movement. Her hearts pace quickened as she activated her blocking staff and held it in front of her in defence as she got closer to the source of her alarm. Suddenly, she bumped into something soft and she heard a soft, "oof!" as it fell onto the ground with a dull THUD!

Ashley smiled. She recognised that voice. She swallowed her giggles. Oh, how she liked this particular person! Lowering her staff, she offered out her hand to her fallen companion. "Sorry Sarjo," she apologised, "you scared me."

Gripping the hand she extended to him, Sarjo grinned and took it. "It is okay Ashley. It is me who should be apologising. I didn't mean to scare you." He stood and brushed himself down. "Why are you down here so late?"

"Being the rookie, I've got to do the last round of the night." Ashley shrugged. "What are you doing down here?"

Sarjo frowned. "I was just walking. Needed to clear my head."

Ashley smiled and nodded. "Everyone needs time to think…it might be easier to clear your head though outside in the fresh air." She turned and headed back to her dragon who watching Ashley, protectively.

Sarjo watched and resisted the urge to follow her. _Just keep walking Sarjo. She isn't interested in you. She just isn't interested in you or forming any type of relationships!_

Ashley knelt down beside Aslee and murmured, "Good night, Aslee." She tickled him gently under Aslee's chin and stood up.

He gave a small purr in return and Ashley knew that it meant, "good night," in dragon. She knew her dragon all too well.

She stretched and yawned and she laughed as she felt Sarjo staring at her. Looking behind her, Ashley held out her hand, meaning for him to take it. She remained silent, her eyes shining brightly in the darkness.

Sarjo took it immediately and Ashley squeezed his hand. "Are you okay, Sarjo?"

He nodded.

They walked hand in hand towards her quarters and Ashley resisted the urge to rest her head against his strong arm.

Sarjo cautiously slipped his arm around her waist. He was soon to be rewarded for his action.

As they reached Ashley's quarters, they stopped and looked at each other.

Ashley shivered as she placed one of her hands on Sarjo's face, lent in and kissed him gently on the lips. As she pulled away, she looked at him in horror. "Oh, I am so sorry! I shouldn't have done that!"

Sarjo felt as if his prayers had been answered! Excitement exploded inside of him. He carefully put his arms around her and held her close.

She looked up at him, wrapping her arms around his neck and he gazed at her. "It is okay. I just hope...you meant that kiss."

Ashley smiled and said, "I do...because that is my true feelings for you."

They exchanged another kiss but this time it was longer and far more passionate.

Ashley chuckled. "Oh Sarjo," she moaned quietly.

He kissed her neck as she moaned his name and it felt good to him. "I love you," he said, caringly.

"And I love you too."

That turned out to be one of the best nights that the two them would ever remember.

* * *

Good? Bad? What do you think? Let me know by review, thank you! 


End file.
